Loving a bad boy, isn't all it's cracked up to be
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Cry moves to sweden, and is immediately targeted by the schools badboy. Months go by as Cry is shoved into lockers, and into toilets. When Felix, and Cry get partnered together for a baby simulation project will Cry realize there is moe to felix than meets the eye? Pewdiecry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am really hesitant about starting another story when I am smack, dab right in the middle of my other one, but I was inspired to do this by Mocca2latte, and her story Pewdie the Bully, and if you haven't read that yet, you should because it is AMAZING. Anyway, unless this story, is like, insanely liked, I probably won't continue it until I finish the roommate agreement, I am just testing the waters of this story. If you want updates on this, please leave a review! I guess if it gets about 50+ reviews, I will continue it while still continuing The Roommate agreement, and I release an update schedule for it if that does happen. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

My name tag read Cry. Not Cryaotic, or ChaoticMonki, or anything else of the sorts. Besides, I was in Sweden. Who would recognize my voice in Sweden? I knew that I was bigger in America, but I did have fans all over. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen. **(Cry is younger in this story, about 16/17) **Besides what fans said on the internet, I didn't wear a mask, though when it came to presentation on how I looked, they were somewhat spot on. I had light mousy, oak brown hair, and green eyes. Besides that, I wasn't sure how you would describe me besides skinny, and odd.

Moving to Sweden had been a weird change for me. I was told almost one year ago that I was moving away from the sunny lands of Florida, and into the barren country of Sweden.

"You had better brush up your Swedish." My friend, Russ told me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you, darling?" My mother asked me, while she was cooking breakfast for my younger brother. I shook my head, and grabbed the car keys off of the hook. After little debate, I was allowed to leave on the condition that I took breakfast with me. Once I agreed, my mother shoved a container of Orange, apple juice, and rasin bagel into my hands, and I was pushed out the door.

Not being used to the cold, I shivered at the gust of icy wind, and huddled tighter into my jacket. Hoping it would shield me from the icy pricks of the snow against my skin. I waddled to my car, and quickly got in, shutting the door. The howl of the wind was lost with the click of my lock, and I rubbed my hands together quickly, trying to gain warm friction between my frozen fingers. Eventually, I started the car, turned on my mothers GPS, and began my drive to the new school. XCOM private school.

* * *

"Cry?" The lady asked, sounding somewhat skeptical. Despite what people thought, Cry was a nickname. Crystopher. It was Irish, and was my fathers family name that was carried over from the island. When he died before I was born, my mother wanted to incorporate it somehow. I told the lady to recheck the system, spelling out my full name for her. She seemed surprised that a name showed up, and apologized. Handing me a map of the school, a uniform, and my schedule.

"You can change in that bathroom down the hall." The said, leaning forward, and pointing at a set of large double doors, to the left of me, and down a ways. I nodded, and thanked the women before collecting my belongings, and trudging to the bathroom. Once inside, I picked the roomiest stall, and began to change out of my street clothes, and into the uniform that the school had assigned to me. It was acceptable by the school to wear what ever pants you wished with the uniform. So long as they were black, and had no holes. I had bought a few pairs of black skinny jeans the other day at a local superstore that they had here.

I pulled on the white button up shirt, and the blue blazer that came along with it. The blazer fit me well, and stopped at my lower mid back. Although it was an option to button it, i left it unbuttoned, and turned the sleeves up to my elbows. Once I was done, I slipped on the black dress shoes, and off my converse. Sighing, I shoved my clothes, into my backpack, and exited the bathroom.

Without paying attention, I swung open the bathroom door. Hitting somebody in the head. I heard a loud curse in swedish, and a shout. I let out a completely manly shriek, and dropped my bag. Looking behind the door, to see a boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. I began to apologize, and I leaned down to help him up. Mostly, in these sorts of situations, I tended to over fuss, and exaggerate. Which was precisely what I was doing now.

He finally stopped groaning, and rubbing my head. His eyes snapped open, and I was met with static, icy blue eyes. They had a sort of cryptic beauty to them. I help heat rush to my face, as my eyes widened, and I blinked a couple times. He was..._really _good looking. He had dusty blonde hair that covered up part of his eyes, and a narrowed face. He was taller than me. Probably by a good three or four inches. Thin, but muscular.

"Freshmen." I heard him growl. I was snapped out of my trance, and looked around me. Several kids had stopped what they were doing, and was watching the scene unfold. This boy had fallen when i hit him, and I had gotten to my knees, feeling his head for bumps. I blushed noticing my hands were clutched to his hair, and my face a little to close. I let go of him, and jumped to my feet, backing up, and apologizing.

He had a death glare that could stop a charging rhino. He slowly climbed to his feet, and began walking toward me. Backing up further, until I felt my back hit two bodies. Looking away from Felix, and up to the warm bodies that I had backed into. Two boys, both quite taller than me, stood there.

"What do we have here?" The boy who I had hit said. His voice thick with a Swedish accent. I gulped. Yes, this scene was very familier. Having encountered bullies in the past. Many times, my instincts began to take over as I began scanning for possible exits. I heard him chuckle. One of the boys behind me grabbed my forearm.

"What should we do with him Felix?" The boy, Felix, grabbed my face and studied my features before roughly pulling away, and turning to his friend. "He's cute." Felix said. Despite him being the source of my newfound torture at this school, I felt myself blush.

"But what do we do with all the freshmen?" He said smirking. I saw the two other boys smirk aswel, as the other one grabbed my free arm, and begin to haul me into the bathroom.

"No!" I yelled. Of course I knew what was going to happen. I have had my fare share of face dunks in the past. "I-I'm not a freshman!" I yelled. Felix stopped walking, and so did the other two boys. He turned to me, and leaned down into my face.

"Then what are you?" He asked. I gulped, looking into his cold, icy eyes.

"I-I'm a junior. I'm n-new." I stuttered. He studied my face for a bit before opening the stall, and grabbing my shirt. Pulling me from the other boys who let go as soon as he had a grip on me. He shoved me to my knees in from of the toilet.

"Whats your name?" He asked, crouching down in front of me. My face, at least a foot from the bowl.

"C-Cry!" I shouted. "It's Cry!" He smirked.

"Welcome to XCOM, Cry." He said, promptly shoving my face into the bowl.

* * *

This locket not only was small, and cold, but it smelt bad. I shivered, as my hair dripped wet, and cold. I had banged on it for almost an hour, but nobody came.

I stayed there. Leaning against the locker door was no use, and my legs began to hurt from standing on my feet for such a long time. More time passed before a teacher finally heard my crys and let me out. I was shooed of to class, and left to the mercy of the gang that shut me in that locker to begin with.

When school was finally over, I exited the parking lot, looking for my car. _That was odd._ I thought. _I could have sworn I parked over here. _However, my car was nowhere to be scene. I walked up, and down the lot, looking and searching. After a while, I remembered that I had an alarm button on my keychain. I face palmed, and pulled out my keychain, pressing the small red alarm button at the bottom. It the distance, I heard a faint car alarm go off. Okay, this was weird. I jogged around the school, where I heard the my alarm come from. My anxiety was getting higher, and higher, each step I took. I hadn't had a proper anxiety attack for a while. My medications were working, and I could control my anxiety levels.

Finally, the alarm was loud, and close. I turned te corner, and immediately stopped running. There sat my car. Crowded around with kids, freshmen, to seniors. I pushed my way through the crowd, turning my alarm off, and gaped in horror. Every window was broken out, and dents loitered the side of the car. The hood of the car was propped up, and i noticed all sorts of essential parts of my engine had been ripped out, and thrown on the ground near the car. Tire were slashed, and the interior was trashed. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I had bought that car after saving up for four years doing odd jobs around my hometown in Florida. It wasn't much of a car, but it was the first thing I had earned myself. Written on the hood, in bright red letters was,

**You don't mess with Felix. **

My Anxiety levels shot up in an instant, and I felt as though walls were coming in around me, trapping me in a tiny box, and i was running out of air. I began hyperventilating, and crying. Collapsing on the ground holding my head. I didn't care how many kids were watching me. I suppose I had been there a while, and I had gotten pretty bad, because I my mother came and picked me up.

"I don't wanna go there anymore." I said, once we were home, and I had taken my medication, and calmed down. She sighed, and nodded.

"I know." She said. "But right now, you are there on scholarship. Wait until I am settled into the new job, and we will see about a new school." She said. That was all we could do for now. My mother didn't have the money to take on a 15,000 dollar plus yearly tuition, and Nathan, and I were lucky that we got full paid scholarships to such a good school. I understood, and agreed with her.

"You can stay home tomorrow." She said, standing up, and kissing my forehead. I smiled, and went to my room to play video games. Despite being a fucking jerk, dick, douche, fucker I had EVER met.

I still couldn't get those eyes out of my head.

* * *

**I realllyy enjoyed writing this. But I don't think I will continue it until I finish my other story. Unless it is received really well. Then I will incorporate it into my update schedule. But I am wanting that whole 50 review thingy before I do. I know a lot of people say they want reviews, but it is important to let us know if you like the story. It gives us the confidence to continue. **

**So lets make a deal. 10 reviews, I'll post a new chapter. Somebody comments and raised a valid point! That if 40 people review, why should I make the rest wait for the last 10? **

**So every 10 reviews, I'll post a new chapters till we get to 50, and then i will regulate the updates despite review count.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a chapter 2 for Loving a badboy, instead of doing a chapter 8 for roommate agreement! I was feeling more into this story today! **

* * *

I had switched my schedule around since the incident. It was so customized to my fear of Felix, and his gang, that I was in classes that I hated, just so I didn't have to see him in the hallway. Was I going to unnecessary extremes? Probably. Was it worth it? Every minute. This strategy had worked. I almost never say Pewds, and when I did, it was a faint glimpse of him disappearing behind a corner of another hallway. He hadn't talked to me since the incident with my car, and from now on, I walked to school. It was starting to get colder, and colder in Sweden, and the layers of jackets, and hooded sweat shirts couldn't keep the cold out any longer.

I believe I had trudged through almost five feet of snow on my way to school. Some asshole in a small, black sportcar decided that it would be pretty funny to run into a snow slush puddle, and I was covered in it. When I finally reached the school, it was almost 15 minutes past the starting bell. A janitor who was crossing by noticed me knocking on the locked door, and let me in. I thanked him, and he handed me a dry towel.

"I know that Felix boy can be a jerk, but maybe you'll see a different side of him." The janitor said. Was Felix the one who covered me in snow? What did this Janitor know about Felix? I walked away, drying my face, and hair, and upper arms while shedding off my many layers of coats, hanging them in my locker to dry. I glanced a the clock, and noticed that I was now about twenty minutes late for class. Slamming my locker shut, I raced down the corridor, and into my Home Ec room. The class was paired up, chatting idly over a carseat that was placed between them.

"Ah! Crystopher!" My Home ec teacher, Mrs Still said as I entered the room, glancing around confused.

"You missed the pairing up process!"_ The... pairing up process?_ "Unfortunately there are no more girls for you to pair up with so you will be working with Felix!" She said, pointing to the back of the room, where Felix sat, playing with a carseat.

"W-when did F-Felix join this class?" I asked, looking in fear at man who single handedly ruined my chances of a better life here.

"Well, when we were one person short, I went over to the other home Ec class! He is such a sweet boy! The second I said that Crystopher didn't have a partner he jumped straight up!" She said with a smile, and shooed me off in the direction of Felix. I walked with unsteady legs, and my hands continued to tighten on the strap of my book bag.

Felix didn't look up until I was right in front of him. He made eye contact, and I thought I saw something shine in his eye. Something like... happiness? I placed my bag down, and glanced into the car seat. There sat a baby. A fake baby, that is. With blue eyes, and no hair. Felix, looked up at me slowly and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, Cry-"

"Okay class!" Interrupted the teacher. Felix shut his mouth right away, and turned from me. "This **is **a senior class, and I trust you are all 18?" she asked. I blushed and looked down, knowing that I was only 17 while everybody else nodded, and confirmed their age.

"For this project, you will take care of this baby for a month! You will move into the same senior dorm!" Ah yes, the Senior dorms. The thing that I had never gotten around to moving into? Those things?

"You will be the parents to this child. Feed it. Burp it. Dress it. Bathe it. Change it. These babies are water proof, and they are also computers. They will make the sounds of a real baby, and they will react like a real baby. If you mishandle it, it will cry. If you ignore it, it will cry."

This sounds like a nightmare.

"These babies will wake you up at night, and keep you up. There will be nights when you have no sleep!" She said. She continued her rant, and I watched from the corner of my eye as Felix dressed the baby with a tiny onsie, and stalking cap.

"These are the keys to the dorm you will be staying in! Don't trash it, you have to give it back after the month is up!" She said. I was handed a ring of keys. Two identical ones hung from the ring, and I pulled one off, and slid it to Felix. He muttered a thanks, and added it to his key ring.

"You may spend the rest of the time naming your baby." The teacher said.

I glanced down at the baby. He was a small thing, with large blue eyes.

"What shall we name it?" Felix asked. I smiled. I have always wanted a child.

"Well... Is it a boy or a girl?" Felix hooked his finger around the diaper and glanced in.

"It's a girl." He said. I smiled bigger.

"How about... Ellie?" I said. I had recently played The Last of Us for my gaming channel, and the name was still stuck in my mind. I saw Felix smile, and write it down on the paper.

"We are using my last name." He said. His cold, bully like demeanor coming through on the statement. I shuddered, and didn't argue.

_Ellie Kjielburg _

I liked it. Felix signed his name under the bottom, and Slid me the baby. I wrote my name in loopy cursive next to his. When I had finished, Felix snatched the baby and held it in the air for the teacher to come and collect.

"So when do you want to move in?" I asked. Felix began packing up the diaper bag.

"I am already moved in." he said. What? How we just got the keys?

"How?" I asked. I saw a flash of warning in his eyes, and decided to back off the subject.

"The dorms we are using are double dorms. I was supposed to have a roommate, but he never showed up." He said in a hard voice. I nodded, and looked away once more, folding up baby clothes, and pushing them over to Felix. We began to fall into this little routine. Working in pace as I folded, and he tucked them away. We didn't talk, but every now, and then our fingers would brush. I was scared at first that if I touched him, he would break my hand. But he continued to allow them to brush, and even once in a while, he would curl his finger around mine for a split second. I knew, ever since I met him that there was something there. I couldn't get his smile out of my head, or that voice.

I wasn't quite sure what it was yet though.

"We will wait up for you." Felix said. I looked up from my folding to realize that i was folding the last dress. He pressed a piece of paper into my hand, and grabbed the dress, placing it into the bag, and zipping it up.

"Text me when you are near the dorms, and I will come help you move in." As soon as he stopped talking the baby began to fuss. He cooed softly at it, and picked it up, patting it's pack softly. My eyebrows furrowed together as I watched.

Who knew Felix the bully of the school, had a soft spot for children. He noticed me watching, and glared.

"What are you looking at!" I looked away quickly, as Felix sat the baby down and picked up the carseat. "Only your clothes. I have everything else you will need." He said before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe our little Cry is moving out!" My mom said as she folded some of my shirts, and placed them in the suitcase at my feat.

"It's just the dorms mom." I mumbled. It was nearing nine of clock, and I felt bad for leaving Felix with the baby while I packed.

"So.." She started, while grinning at me. "Who's the boy?" I groaned. I had come out to my mother, and brother a few years ago.

"There is no boy!" I said. She rolled here eyes.

"Of course there is a boy! Your making your boy face!" She said. I choose not to ignore here as I moved to my desk, and began wrapping up my microphone, ps3, xbox, computer, laptop, all in bubble wrap. I had tons of technology that I was not going to leave behind.

My mom dropped me off at the senior dorms building, and asked if I needed any help. I told her no, and watched as she drove off. I pulled out my phone, and texted Felix.

_I'm downstairs. _

After getting no reply, I began to push my box of electronics to the elevator. I pushed the call button, and waited. Finally, the door dinged, and opened to reveal Felix.

"Cry!" He said, happily, grabbing a suitcase, and the box of electronics up like it weighted nothing. "We have to hurry, I left Ellie all alone." He pressed floor eight.

The elevator opened up to a long hall, and Felix turned to the first door on the right. Kicking it open, he walked inside.

"So, there is only one bed, since I requested to get the second one removed when my roommate never showed." He set down my stuff, and turned to me. "You are gonna half to sleep on the floor." He said.

"What? why me?" I said? Felix laughed and leaned in a little to close.

"Because, I said so." And with that, he slammed the door to the bedroom behind him.

* * *

I slept of the living room floor. And I have to tell you, it was cold. Around midnight, I couldn't feel my toes, and I lifted my self off the freezing hard wood floor, and looked for extra things to keep me warm. I tried the bedroom first, my hand hovering over the handle before decided that it wasn't worth the risk, and turning away. I grabbed a coat off of the hook by the door, and wrapped it around myself. Something told me, that I would cry, if I didn't think my tears would freeze up on the spot. I laid on the floor of Felix's apartment for almost another hour before I heard a soft cry coming from the bedroom, and the light turn on. Felix must be tending to Ellie. When the crying stopped, the light turned out, and Felix exited the bedroom, and walked into the kitchen. I was huddled under my blanket, and jacket, yet the shaking, and teeth chattering were clear as day.

"Cry?" I heard Felix say. I tried to answer back, and tell him it was fine, that I was fine. But nothing came out. When I didn't answer, I felt Felix's arms wrap around me, and pick me up. He was so warm, and I couldn't help but snuggle into the warmth. He entered the bedroom, and it was almost thirty degrees warmer.

I remember being placed on a bed, and one...two... three blankets were wrapped around me. I knew it was Felix, because then a warm body moved under the blankets next to me, and I greedily attached myself to it, for it was warm, and soft.

"I'm sorry Cry." Felix said. "For everything you are about to go through." It was warm, and dark, and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Did you guys like it! A baby simulator huh? I may be changing the direction of this story a bit. Have you guys ever had a baby simulator project? Let me know how it went in the comments! **

**~Miyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM STILL REALLY INTO THIS STORY, ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER I AM WORKING ON ROOMMATE AGREEMENT DON'T YELL AT ME PLEASE, BABIES. I PROMISE IT IS COMING!**

**~Miyo**

**Felix pov (these won't happen often, this story is MAINLY cry's pov) **

* * *

ChaoticMonki? Or Cryaotic, if you are a new fan. I knew from the second he yelled that he wasn't a freshman on the way to his swirly on the first day we met. That seemed like so long ago now. I wasn't really a 'fan' of cryaotic's videos, but I watched them when I was stuck with gameplay of certain games. His voice rang through the air in fits of alto vibrations on that day. A voice, that is easily picked out from a crowd. When I wasn't rubbing my face in pain that first day, and clearly heard his voice I dropped down beside him, face level and demanded knowledge of his name.

"Cry! It's Cry!" He had said. _I knew it. _Since that day, I had kept my distance. Watching him, to make sure he was not a threat to my status in the school, and the more I watched him. The closer I wanted to get to him. It was only chance of luck that Cry didn't have a partner for the baby parenting project, and I jumped on the opportunity as soon as Mrs. Still asked for volunteers. But that, was almost two weeks ago now.

I'm glad, that I wasn't awoken to the sound of Ellie crying. She didn't cry much, simply a few wines here and there to be fed, or changed. The sun streamed in from the large window to the east, highlighting the large bed and, golden carpet that accented my room. _Or our room, _I thought, glancing down to see Cry breathing softly, whilst sprawled over my chest. His light brown hair, beginning to curl at the ends, and stick up in every which way direction that it pleased. His mouth was slightly a-gaped, and his breaths came out in small huffs. I let my fingers dance across his face for a few moments before dragging myself from my large, warm bed, and into my closet.

Skinny jeans that were rolled at the bottom, revealing my ankles, dooned my legs, along with a pair of grey moccasins. Scanning through my shirts, I picked a long sleeved white shirt with a borderlands symbol on it. After I had slipped a belt through the loops of my jeans, I turned toward my mirror, lightly fluffing my hair with a small amount of hair gell, and decided to wear my glasses today instead of my contacts.

When I was finally done, I walked out of the closet, and noticed that Cry had sensed my lack of appearance on the bed, and welcomed himself to sprawl across it greedily. I chuckled lightly to myself, before walking over, grabbing the comforter with one hand, and ripping it off of his body. It did the trick, because Cry immediately drew in on himself. Feeling around for his source of warmth.

"Wake up. School. Now." I said. I allowed my voice to fall back into it's cold, and emotionless state, while on the inside, I was gushing over Cry's sleepy face.

Cry got up and around faster than I had thought. Buttoning up a white shirt, while brushing his teeth. I watched him hop around the apartment for a while before, walking over to put my coat on, only to notice that it wasn't on the hook. I than remembered that Cry was wearing it the night before, probably for warmth, and I went back into the bedroom to grab it. I was met with the sight of Cry trying to tug his black skinny jeans up his legs, and I watched as he buttoned them over his hips. I grabbed my coat from the bed, and walked back to the front door, only to be followed by Cry, who was carrying Ellie's carseat, with the small, fake baby inside. I had almost forgotten about Ellie.

Looking out the window, I noticed the snow beginning to fall heavily. Surely, Cry had a car. I took the carseat from him, and turned to open the door.

"I'll see you at school." I said. I heard cry mutter something, and shuffle around a bit. I scowled, knowing what the problem was, yet not admitting it to myself. Yet, beside my knowledge of this, I heard myself say,

"What?" I mentally cringed, knowing what he was gonna say.

"I don't have a car." he said. Of course he didn't have a car! I wanted to give him a ride. I wanted to give him a lot of things. I had slowly been falling for cry since I met him. I kept my back turned to him, not wanting to see his face. What would my so called 'friends' say if I pulled into school with the class misfit in my passenger seat. Not that I thought Cry was a misfit, but all the people who I was forced to hang around with did. They would probably beat him up, and then confront me. Ever since the leader of the gang I ran with found out that I was into guys, or if you wanna slap a label on I was 'gay.' But I had a distain for labels. I longed to turn around and grab the smaller mans hand, and assure him, that he would never have to walk again. But, it wasn't that simple.

"You're gonna have to walk then." I mumbled opening the door, and leaving cry standing there.

I walked to my car in distain. I wish I had more courage. I wish I had turned around, and forced Cry to go to school with me. I wish I could have just given him the bed instead of being afraid of offering to share it. I wish I could be more like him. More open, more accepting. When I pulled the door open i was met with an insane about of cold air rushing into my face like an oncoming train. There was no way I could let Cry walk in this. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the number of our local cab company. After giving them the adress of our dorm complex, I took a seat hidden by a shrived pine bush, and waited. The cab came before Cry exited the building and I told the driver to look for a teenage boy in a green hoodie, and a large black coat with black skinny jeans. He nodded, and called me crazy but I ignored hime and waited to Cry behind the bush. Finally, around 15 minutes before school was supposed to start. Finally, cry exited the building, and began walking down the sidewalke. I heard the driver of the cab shout loudly and cry turned around. They began talking, and I heard the words, "Free of charge." Cry looked confused for a moment, but opened the door to the cab and got in.

When cry was safely in the cab, and on his way to school, I jogged lightly to my car, anxious to get out of the cold, and into the warm school.

I watched Cry go to his locker, and chat for a little bit to his friends. I felt envy for them. They could approach cry without fear of rejection, or insults from outsiders. And for the past three months, watching him from afar was the closest I was going to get.

"What the fuck are you doing staring at the faggot?" I clenched my jaw, and turned around. It was James. The only person on the gang that knew i was gay. I knew that he had said that to make me angry, and I could tell by the look in my eyes that he was challenging me. Challenging me to stand up for Cry, and let the rest of the boys know that I was gay. I held my tongue, in fear of what they would do to Cry if they knew.

"Oh really?" James said, stalking toward him. Two more boys joined behind him. "Cry is looking rather happy today." James stated. "Perhaps you should change that." He said looking at me, his voice lowering an octive. I felt a lump in the throat as I glanced at Cry. A large smile spread on his face, and he leaned against his locker. I had to do it. If I didn't do it, they would. And they wouldn't be near as gentle as I would. I took my bag off my shoulder, and thrust it into James chest, his arms coming up, and holding it while I stalked toward Cry.

Once I was near, his attention turned from his friend, Russ, to me.

"Felix, wha-" I opened the locker behind him, and shoved him in gently. Slamming the door behind him. "FELIX LET ME OUT!" I heard Cry yell. I felt so horrible, especially when he used my name. I wanted to rip the door open, and apologize. But I saw out of the corner of my eye James and his friends watching me. Russ stepped in front of me.

"Leave him alone." He growled. I couldn't agree more with the guy, but I shoved past him, and onto my first class.

**t-t-t-time skin! **

* * *

I didn't get home till around nine. I had some things thing to take care of that concerned my family. Opening the door, I pulled the carseat in after me, and set Ellie on the table, putting a bottle in her mouth, and walking away. Cry had fallen asleep on the floor again, yet he had one or two more blankets. I rolled my eyes, and picked him up gently and carried ihm to the bedroom, and laying him on the bed. Yet, instead of crawling into bed with him I grabbed one or two pillows, and a blanket and crashed on the couch.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to sounds of cooking, and singing. Groaning I rolled of the couch, and glanced at the kitchen. Ellie was sitting in her carseat witha bottle in her mouth, and Cry was cooking some kind of food. The most important thing was that Cry had hooked up his ipod to the radio, was singing along to a cute song. Using the spatula as a microphone, and singing to Ellie loudly.

"Your can be the peanut butter to my Jelly,

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly!

You can be the captain, and I could be the first mate

You can be the tears that I cry if we ever split.

Cause youuu! And meee. Me, and you.

Were the perfect two!"

I smiled and watched him dance around the kitchen a while before getting up. Once Cry had seen that I was awake he put down the spatula, and turned off the music.

"Don't stop!" I said. He blushed and went back to cooking. I frowned. Was Cry... scared of me? "Cry?" I asked. He turned around.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I knew we were alone, and I doubted that Cry would tell my friends. I let my hand come up, and cup his chin lightly. He closed his eye tightly.

"What are you thinking?" I muttered. Cry opened his eyes slowly, and gazed up at me.

"I am wondering if you are going to beat me up." He muttered. And with those words, my heart broke in half. I let go of his face, and pulled him close to me into a hug, burring my face in his hair.

"I'm sorry." I said. Cry seemed hesitant at first, but wrapped his arms around my waste. I could feel his warm breath into my neck. He muttered an 's'okay, into my neck, and I hugged him tighter.

"I have to do it." I said. Cry pulled away look confused.

"What do you mean you have to?" He asked. I might as well tell him the truth. Maybe he can forgive me if I told him, maybe he could play along. Maybe, we could be happy together, him and I. So I told him. I told him about how I had moved to Sweden from Italy, and how a boy from the school found out that i was gay, and threatened to tell everybody if I didn't do his dirty work for him. Pushing around kids younger, and smaller than I. Eventually, I got so used to having to push people around, that I didn't even think twice about doing it anymore. Unless that person was Cry. He nodded in understanding, but then said,

"You shouldn't hide who you are, Felix. So what if people know that you are gay." I pulled away from him, hugging my arms around my torso.

"You don't understand, Cry." I said. He stepped toward me, his brow furrowed.

"Of course I understand!" How could Cry understand? He wasn't gay. He wasn't as afraid of bullies as I was. He didn't know what it was like, and I was stupid for thinking that he could understand me.

"How could you understand!" I yelled pushing him away. Physically, I pushed him. I saw fear in his eyes, and than anger.

"Fine Felix! Push people away! Be an asshole for the rest of your life, see if I care!" he yelled. I turned around and grabbed my car keys off the table, leaving the apartment, and Cry behind.

* * *

I looked up from the paper I had gotten from the secretary at the school. Yes, this was it. Cry's family's house. I hovered in front of the door, hesitant if I should knock or not. Finally, my courage built up, and I knocked three good times on the hard oak door. Waiting until it swung open to reveal a 13 year old boy.

"Hi." He said, somewhat surprised. This boy didn't look anything like Cry. He had curly blonde hair, and dark brown eyes with a straight nose, while cry had more of a slopped nose.

"Nathan who is it?!" A high pitched voice came from the house. Stepping into view, and small frail looking women who was the spitting image of cry. Or more like, Cry was the spitting image of her. She was drying her small hands of a white hand towel, and had straight, long oak brown hair with large green eyes. Her skin was so pale it was like it was dusted with chalk, and her eyes so big she looked as though she was fascinated with everything. She was hardly taller than Nathan, and looked at me behind a pair of square glasses.

Quickly, I regained my composure, and stuck my hand out. "Hi." i started. "I'm Felix, I uh. I'm cry's roommate." Suddenly the mother smiled a knowing smile, and her eyes sparked with... mischef?

"Oh!" She said. "Come in, Come in! I've started lunch! You must stay." I began to protest, but I was pulled in by Nathan and led up the stairs into a living room area.

"So you and Crystopher are living together?" She said, cutting potatoes on a board while i sat at the counter behind her, peeling an onion. Nathan was in his room doing homework.

"Yes." I said sadly, "But I don't think it is going to well." I said. Cry's mother, who's name I found out, was Lucy, put the potatoes she was cutting into the pot of water.

"What isn't going well? The project, or your relationship?"

"Both." I said before realizing what I had said, and glancing up at her. Blushing when she turned to look at me.

"So you're the boy!" She exclaimed._ The boy? What boy? Was there another boy? _"I knew my little crystopher had his eyes on someone ever since he came home and said he was moving!" Cry like boys? Clearly her mother thought the someone was a boy, and that must have meant that Cry had told her he liked boys.

"I am really happy," she continued, "Cry hasn't been the same since his father died."

"His father?" I asked. She nodded, and began putting up small bits of ham, and adding it to the pot of soup.

"Yup. Thats him over there." She said nodding to a picture on the wall. I glanced behind me, and looked at the family portrait. Lucy was standing beside a tall man with curly blonde hair, and brown eyes. That must have been where Nathan got his traits. Cry stood beside the man, smiling largely looking up at his dad with loving eyes, and the the Man smiled back. An authentic smile. Not like ones you see in forced photos. His eyes crinckled, and his smile was wide and real. Nathan stood beside Cry, smiling at the camera. What brought my attention most, was Lucy. He belly was large and swollen with child.

"Where is the baby?" I asked. Then mentally slapped myself for asking such a thing. Lucy glanced at me. Her eyes clouded with the storm of emotion.

"We lost her." She said, before turning back and finishing the soup. "Don't apologized." Lucy said before I could get the words, 'i'm sorry' out of my mouth.

"We aren't one of those families that just forgets it happened. We were going to name her Ellie." My mind went back to the first day Cry, and I were assigned out project. _"Lets name her Ellie." _Cry had blurted out. Cry had a cycle today with breaking my heart. "Cry was so excited." she finished before putting a lid on the pot, and letting it sit for a bit. She turned around, resting her elbows on the counter, and resting her chin on the back of her hands, and watched me.

"I'm glad you don't try to forget." I muttered. She smiled a tiny smile.

"Why would we ever want to forget her?" I liked this women. She reminded me so much of Cry. "Now," she said getting bowls out of the cupboard. "Lets eat!"

* * *

I got home a little after ten. Opening the door to the dorm, and expecting to see Cry lounging on the couch watching Tv. Instead, he was curled up on the floor, with a fake baby laying on his chest. I rolled my eyes, and picked Ellie up, placing her in her carseat and turning her on night mode, before picking up Cry once again. I laid him gently on the bed, and changed into my night clothes. I watched him sleep while changing my shirt, and an idea occurred to me.

_Maybe he wouldn't mind. _I thought. After much debate, I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, and let my fingers linger on his face. Satisfied, I crawled under the covers, and felt his arms wrap around me, and his face nuzzle into my neck.

_Maybe he wouldn't mind. If I fell in love with him. _

* * *

**who knew Felix was such a softy? Have you ever lost somebody close to you? like a parent or a sibling. I lost my baby sister once. That was a long time ago. Leave a review if you liked this chapter guys!**

**~Miyo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAD TO WRITE THIS 3 TIMES! My cat kept sitting on my keyboard and erasing it! Finally it's done, not as good as I'd like it to be, but at least it is something. Review maybe? **

**(also not very well read through, because I have to leave in like, 10 minutes and I wanted to give you guys something.)**

* * *

_Hypocrite, Hypocrite, Hypocrite. _By now I knew the words by heart. It seemed as though my entire being counted on the word being repeated. Who was the hypocrite you ask? Who indeed was the question. Surly it was Felix that I was spewing non stop insults at as he stalked away form the kitchen not ten hours ago, and out the front door. I realized what I had done long after the whole ordeal was over and done with. I hardly remembered what I said, yet at the same time the whole thing was so clear in my head. Yet, the inane guilt chewed at the back of my brain and into my conscious.

_Is _**_HE _**_the hypocrite, Cry? _it would ask.

The truth was, wether I wanted to admit it to myself or not, was that I was the hypocrite. Spewing insults, and names at Felix's back as he turned from me and my immaturity. The insults were hazy. I remember words like 'coward,' and 'asshole,' when in reality, I knew that I was the one those insults should have been directed at. Every negative trait that I found in Felix, I could see reflected back at me. Maybe that made me angry, or maybe it made me sad.

The insults continued long after Felix shut the door, and I found myself stalking though the dorm throwing random objects around and cursing my feelings. I was almost certain a neighbor was going to complain until I was interrupted by Ellie crying from the carseat that she never left. Sighing, I had picked her up, and laid on the living room floor, which had grown to become a sort of comfort to me. I balanced the fake baby on my chest, and counted the fake breaths that she huffed from a tiny speaker in her chest. And for a moment, I allowed myself to believe that is was _my _Ellie. The real Ellie. The Ellie that we don't talk about anymore, even though we promised we would never forget. Soon, my eyes grew heavy, and the room grew dark.

* * *

Like most days, Felix probably found me asleep on the floor, and somehow got me into bed without my knowledge. I yawned and stretched in the golden, sunday morning light. Loving the way it made Felix's golden room sparkle. Like I was in a room full of real gold, and treasure. I assumed a part of me guessed Felix was already gone. He was usually up and about by the time I was awake, and I stretched my arms out only to be met with the block of Felix laying solemnly by my side. Startled, I turned to the older boy, and watched him. I knew Felix and I slept in the same bed, but it never occurred to me how intimate, and close the entire ordeal actually was. The light streamed in behind me, and directly onto his face, and I wondered how he could even sleep through so much light.

Yet, he laid in a peaceful serenity that made me want to cuddle closer to him, and share the warmth of the morning glow together. I bit my lip, thinking... pondering. He could still be mad at me for the hateful words I had said to him. Yet, despite this I found myself moving closer to him, and laying my head on his chest. When his breathing continued it's slow, and steady pace I breathed a sigh of relief. Happy that I had gotten away with the daring action.

I spoke too soon.

I felt Felix shift, and look down at me. I quickly closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep soundly. Maybe he would think I tossed and turned onto his chest in my sleep.

"Cry?" Felix asked. I opened my eyes, and looked away when he held me at arms length from his chest. That was a stupid thing to do. Think that Felix would want me cuddling up to him in my sleep.

"Cry look at me." I heard him say. I looked down at the sheet that I had balled in my fist. Still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Cry!" He said, grabbing my face gently, and rising my eyes to meet his. His eyes softened when he saw me, and he frowned a bit.

"Are you still mad?" He asked me. My eyes widened in shock as he wanted to know if I was the one who was still mad, and not vice versa. Despite my shock I shook my head no, and he smiled. Laying back down on the bed, and pulling me down on his chest quickly. I blushed, and tried to roll off, but his grip around my waist tightened and he rested his chin on my head.

"Don't more, Cry." He whispered. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me."

I didn't.

* * *

Felix was gone when i re awoke around noon. Like any time I had a large comfortable space to myself I sprawled out in my sleep, my limbs occupying every which corner of the bed. I grumbled at the lack of warmth from Felix and lifted my head lazily. Smacking my lips together quickly after yawning.

"Felix?" I asked in a tired voice, turning my torso over, and laying on my back. When I was met with no response I hauled myself from the large golden bed, and quickly slipped on a new T shirt, and sweat pants.

"Felix?" I asked again walking into the living room and glancing sideways into our small kitchen. Ellie sat on the counter in the carseat that I was almost certain was now genetically connected to her. He stood in front of our tiny over, cooking some sort of breakfast food in a skillet. I smiled to myself and approached the doorway.

"Hey." I said leaning on the frame, my arms crossed. He turned from the oven and locked eyes on me.  
"Oh! Cry!" He said whipping his hands on a towel and approaching me. I smiled and stepping into the kitchen. My nose immediately attacked by fresh scents of meat, eggs, and butter. I took in a deep breath, and Felix chuckled.

"I'm making breakfast." He said motioning to the over where a pan of eggs and began sat sizzling in a pan. I glanced at the clock that now read 12:06. I laughed as Felix followed my line of vision, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well. Lunch." He corrected himself. I moved past him to get two glasses out of the cupboard, and the pineapple, orange juice out of the fridge. Turning back toward him, I noticed how close he was to me. My face coming up to his mid neck, I was increasingly aware of his shiftlessness.

Why had I not noticed that before?

Why was he shirtless?

I became flustered and backed away stuttering at I set down the glasses at the table.

"Oh. Sorry. I just, Was getting the glasses, and I didn't know you were there, and I just, I- yeah." I stuttered trying to put some distance between us. He seemed to grasp what I was going on about, and looked down.

"Oh this?" He asked gesturing to his unclothed chest.

"Yes! That!" I yelled turning from him, my cheeks ablaze. He stepped closer to him, and I jumped when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." He muttered in my ear. I blushed and pushed him off me.

"I didn't know you were shirtless!" i yelled. He rolled his eyes and smirked, setting two plates on the table, and sat down. I sat down in my seat and fidgeted a bit, watching Felix eat.

"Felix." I said before I had time to think about what I was even going to say. He looked up from his food, and set down his fork.

"Yeah?" He asked. I blushed and glanced down at my food. His words playing in my mind.

_Don't ever leave me. _

"Felix, what are your... feelings toward me?" I asked. I was shocked. Never had I been so brave. So bold in demanding somebody's confession. Yet, never had i been so sure something. He seemed to go wide eyes, and pushed his food away hesitantly.

"Cry, you should know. When we aren't together, i'm not allowed to show physical affection toward you." He said in a shaky voice. I remembered what he and told me. About the boys that force him to hang around with them.

"Sometimes," he continued, "I have to do things to protect you. Like put you in lockers, knock your your books out of your hand." said. His voice sad, and unsure. "Are you deserve somebody who will be better to you than then."

"Somebody who isn't a coward." He finished. **(a/n: I'm fangirling over my own story, k back too it.) **

Did Felix think I didn't want him?! That I didn't deserve him?

"No FELIX!" I said standing up from the table. "I-I don't care what kind of act you have to put on for school!" I said stalking around the table.

"We aren't going to be in high school all of our lives!" I said walking around too him. "And.," I said but stopped realizing how bold I was being. I pushed the insecurities from my mind, and reached to grab his hand gently.

"And, I want to be with you now." I said. Felix starred up at me, his eyes wide with surprise. As each second passed, I felt my confidence shrink, but I held my stare. Eventually, Felix stood from his chair, keeping our hands linked he leaned in close.

"I really want to kiss you." He mumbled. My heart swelled at the thought of my first kiss being Felix. I leaned forward nodding.

"Do it." I whispered. He seemed to hear as he got closer, and closer I wasn't sure what to do. My eyes began to close, and my lips separated. He got almost an inch away before he stopped, glanced into my eyes, and moved up to my ear.

"You deserve somebody better." And pulled away. I stood in shock and embarrassment as Felix began taking plats to the kitchen sink. What was embarrassment was soon replaced with anger, and rejection.

"How dare you play with my emotions like that!" I yelled, feeling the anger boil up in my chest. "Your not allowed to say you like me, and then deny my feelings!" I yelled, my fist clutched at me heart when I said feelings. Felix slammed the plate down into the sink so hard I was surprised it didn't break.

"It that why your yelling?" He growled at me. "Because I didn't fucking kiss you? What are you a teenage girl?" He said. I felt anger boil up faster and faster, and I felt the need to hit him.

Before I could make any move to do so, He grabbed the back of my head roughly, and placed a harsh, and aggressive kiss on my lips. It was emotionless, and my lips bruised under his harsh touch. He pulled away, and pushed me backward. "Now go find somebody else to fawn over." He yelled, and I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes. "We just aren't right for each other." I touched my lips where he had kissed me, and began to cry freely. Felix had already turned away, and I wrapped my arms around myself. Feeling used. And lied too, and violated. Suddenly, a knock at the door drag me away from the kitchen.

Opening the door, Russ stood there with his jacket and scarf draped over his arm.

"Cry! Hey man!" He said. A smile lit up my face, and I rubbed away the tears. He seemed to notice, and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head, and mouthed_ tell you later_ at him, and he nodded. I turned around to see Felix doing the dishes in the kitchen. Russ looked around me and watched a swell.

"Wanna go shopping?" He asked suddenly. I turned toward him. Wondering why he invited me so suddenly. Maybe it would pick me up... "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat... and a movie." He said shyly. I looked at him, my eyebrows high. He smirked at me and motioned to Felix who was glaring at the doorway, but snapped back to the dishes as soon as I looked. Was Russ, teasing Felix? Trying to make him jealous? He smirked at me, and I decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, sure." I answered in a shy school girl kind of voice. "That sounds great." He laughed, and reached over, grabbing my hand, and holding it up to his face. I blushed at the action, and Russ almost broke out laughing.

"Go get ready." He said in a fake sultry voice. I chuckled, and pulled away while going to get dressed. I left Russ in the living room with Felix, and went into the large bedroom. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a t shirt before stopping and looking in the mirror. I knew what Russ was doing. Trying to make Felix jealous, probably because he knew I liked him. Well if this was a fake date, I may as well play the part. I dug deep in my dresser and pulled out a pair of black, skinny, chino jeans, and a white button up shirt. Rolling the sleeves up to my elbows, I ruffled up my hair a bit, and stepped into the living room. Russ was standing by the door, and Felix was glaring at him from the kitchen.

"Cry! Babe, you look great!" He exclaimed. Felix glanced up at me, and starred. I blushed and looked away, shooting a smile toward Russ.

"Thanks. Lets go!" I grabbed my coat, and scarf before Russ stopped me.

"Hey..." He said grabbing my chin, and pulling it toward him. "What happened?" He asked examining my lips. Had my lips began to bruise already? Before I could reply, Russ was yanked away and thrown out the front door, Felix locked it behind him. Ignoring the pounding on the door he turned toward me and gently took my face in his hands and examined my bruised lips.

"Cry." He whispered before pulling me flush against him. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed into my shoulder. My heart broke and I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to cry into my shoulder. "Forgive me." He muttered. I pulled away, and leaned forward slowly. Placing my lips on his softly. This time, instead of the aggressiveness, he was soft, and gently. He soon realized he needed to breath in through his nose, and took a deep breath before cradling my face, and kissing me deeper.

Pulling away he looked dazed and happy.

"I'm gonna go with him." I said, and Felix snapped back into reality. "It's not a date." I assured him. "Russ was just trying to mess with you." Felix nodded, and looked at my skimpy jacket that was at least five years old. I turned around and grabbed his large, designer coat off the rack and wrapped it around my, as well as one of his scarfs.

"Keep warm." He said, and kissed my softly, his thumbs stroking my cheek. I smiled.

"I will." And left to meet Russ in the hall.

* * *

**(short. During the mall) **

"I can't believe he kissed you!" Russ yelled while walking through the mall. "Or, you kissed him or whatever." I smiled and nodded, Glancing into the Game stop store.

"Are you guys a couple?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Russ whistled low. "Wow... Having the school bully wrapped around your finger?" Russ said. "You could rule the school!" I turned toward russ, and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Hey not so loud idiot!" I yelled, looking around for kids that went to your school. "We are keeping it a secret!" He nodded and we kept on walking. After a while he spoke up again.

"What about Prom? Are you going to ask him?" he asked. I looked up. I never thought about prom. Of course I wanted to go with Felix, but Felix was so afraid of those boys we didn't really have a chance.

"I don't know how to ask him." I said. Russ clasped his hand on my shoulder, and laughed.

"I'll help you!" I smiled brightly and turned into a clothing store, Russ following behind. "I have a great plan too!"

* * *

Today was the day! I got out of bed long before Felix and set the alarm on his phone. I walked too school early, and got there long before most of the students, and carefully made my way back to the auditorium.

"Are you sure there is an assembly today?" I asked. A girl named Red's head popped up from behind a set of speakers.

"Are you Cry?" She asked. I nodded and she stepped out from behind the equipment. She was tall and thin with a angled face, and long red hair. "The names Red. Russ's girlfriend!" I smiled at her. She didn't go to this school, but she did run the auditorium electronics here.

"And to answer your question, yes there is. And i've spoken to the principle, and he has said yes too your request." I blushed thinking about asking Felix out in front of tons of people.

"Don't worry about it!" Russ said from behind me. "It'll be great! Once that bell sounds to begin the day, the students will be ushered into here thinking it's just another boring assembly. But then you will come out!" Russ exclaimed! I nodded, and helped Russ and Red start up the equipment. Soon the bell rang. Signaling the start of the school day, and I took my place behind the curtain.

"You ready?" Red asked. I nodded, and Russ handed me a microphone. My ears filled with the dull roar of the students filling the auditorium. I can do this. I can. I am not a coward. I heard an introduction, and a few announcements, but I blocked out most. My mind focused on the the signal I was supposed to receive from Russ, telling me to go out on stage.

What if Felix rejects me? What if he says no? I pushed those thoughts from my mind. I had to do this, I had to ask Felix to prom. I saw Russ out of the corner of my eye give me the signal, and I took a deep breath before heading out onto the stage. A loud cheer echoed through the room, and I glanced around in shock. What are the cheering for?

Then I saw it.

Sitting to my left, was Felix on a tall stood with a guitar. His face resting on it as he glanced at me with a crooked smile. Suddenly the room got dark, and the lighting changed so the audience was invisible. I could only see Felix.

"This is the first day of my life." He sang, and awws filled my ears. I smiled happily and put my hand in front of my face.

"Swear I was born right in the doorway

I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed

They're spreading blankets on the beach

Yours is the first face that I saw

I think I was blind before I met you

Now I don't know where I am

I don't know where I've been

But I know where I want to go

And so I thought I'd let you know

That these things take forever

I especially am slow

But I realize that I need you

And I wondered if I could come home

Remember the time you drove all night

Just to meet me in the morning

And I thought it was strange you said everything changed

You felt as if you'd just woke up

And you said "this is the first day of my life

I'm glad I didn't die before I met you

But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you

And I'd probably be happy"

So if you want to be with me

With these things there's no telling

We just have to wait and see

But I'd rather be working for a paycheck

Than waiting to win the lottery

Besides maybe this time is different

I mean I really think you like me." When he finished the song, a loud applause filled the room, and he set the guitar down gently, and slowly took the microphone out of my hands. "Cry." He said lifting the microphone up to his mouth.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

* * *

**I HAD TO WRITE THIS 3 TIMES. THAT IS WHY I AM SO LATE. the song is Bright eyes, first day of my life.**

**Reviews are appreciate, ESPECIALLY ON THIS FUCKING CHAPTER. **

**Cover art by: Lookatallthespookys . tumblr . com **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the gap between chapters. Go ahead and leave a comment, or a favorite if you like this fic, it really helps me out a lot. **

**(I sound like pewdiepie) Ugh.**

* * *

When Felix hugged me onstage, I went stiff, and my arms locked into a position. Stiffening at attention strictly at my sides. Yet it didn't seem to bother him as he buried his face into my neck, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Uh, Felix?" I asked. He looked up at me with happy, blue eyes. His expression so vivid, and loving, that I regretted the fact that I would have to push him away. "We're in public." I told him, and watched as realization came into his eyes, and he looked out to the crowed of high school students. Most girls smiling at the romantic act, and many passive boys muttering quietly to their friends, or texting. Yet, in the back of the dark, looming auditorium, Felix, and I could make out the shape of the gang of boys that Felix ran around with watching with mischievous dark eyes, and a crooked smirk on his face.

Felix stood up straight, and to my surprise, grabbed my waist with one hard tightly, and pulled me into his side. I blushed with embarrassment, and hid my face in his shoulder. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he reached for the cordless microphone, and held it to his mouth, and shooting me a wink. He took a deep breath, as if he was convincing himself of a good idea.

"I have been gay since I was born. I was born this way, and I wouldn't change it for anybody." He said. My eyes widened and I looked up at him with large eyes.

"I'm going to prom with Crystopher, and if anybody has a problem with it they can speak up now." He said. The auditorium was quite, and awkward, yet no voices spoke up in protest. I glanced toward the back of the room, and noticed that the boys were no longer standing there watching.

"So Cry, I will ask again." Felix said turning to me.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. I smiled and looked up at him as he laced his fingers through mine, and waited for an answer.

"Yes." I said happily, and Felix hugged me again. After a second applause, Felix led me off the stage, and into the back room of the curtain.

* * *

"I'm glad you said yes." Felix told me as we were walking out of school for the day. His fingers laced through mine, and a smile on his face. I smiled back, and leaned toward him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Wouldn't it have been obvious that I would say yes?" I asked. Felix chucked, and opened the car door for me as I climbed in, and waited for Felix to enter the drivers seat. After a few minutes driving in the car, Felix turned to me. I sat in the passenger seat and watched the land of Sweden pass by quickly. Sometimes, I forgot that i was no longer in America. Everything seemed the same, and yet something was odd about me. Something different. Something that I hadn't noticed. Sweden. Sweden. I had been here for a long time now. Almost a year. I listened to the sounds on the radio. It was of a new rising star in America. She was singing some song in English...

Wait.

That was it.

English!

I wasn't speaking English! I sat up in shock. How the hell did I not notice a transition from speaking English to speaking Swedish. Sure, I remember sitting in class and thinking about how I couldn't understand a word, but eventually, the things coming out of peoples mouth made sense, and I suppose eventually, I had begun to speak it as well! Did I still know English? Could I still speak English. I decided to test out my theory.

"Felix?" I asked. He turned toward me, making a hum of acknowledgment.

"I just want to know if I am speaking English." I said to him in what I hopped was my native tongue. A look of confusion crossed his face, and he seemed to not understand.

"Ugh, yeah Cry." He said in broken English. "You are speaking English... Whats wrong?" So i did still know Swedish. When had I stopped speaking English. I looked back out to the country side, and remembered all my friends and family that I left behind. How long until I forgot them as well? Felix looked skeptical and glanced at me every now and then. Finally saying something.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked. _Do something?_ I thought to myself. _Like a date? _Felix waited for my answer, and finally I said yes.

"Great!" Felix said. "How about a movie?" He seemed so happy and carefree, which I couldn't really relate too seeing as though I was still cautious over the boys that I saw standing in the back of the auditorium. Despite this, I found myself nodding, and tried to wave away my abnormal thoughts. Yet, the thought still stuck to me.

_How long until I forgot myself? _

* * *

I hate horror movies. And yet, when Felix saw the sine for Evil Dead proudly portrayed on a large canvas on the top of the cinema block he grabbed my hand. Proclaiming that he had found his movie. He acted so happy and giddy, I forgot that he was my biggest tormentor when we first met.

"Two tickets please." Felix ordered in Swedish. Ever since I had become aware of the fact that Swedish had come so naturally to me, I could differentiate between the two languages being spoken.

"It's in subtitles." Said the man. "Do you read English?" he asked Felix. Felix grimaced.

"Not very well. But he does!" Felix said gesturing too me. The ticket master smiled, and handed us our tickets.

**_Evil Dead. (subtitles)_**It read on the front. We thanked the man, and Felix drug me over to the concessions stand.

"What should we get?" He asked. We ended up getting a large popcorn, and two medium drinks to share since Felix couldn't decide if he wanted pepsi, of mountain Dew. When we entered the dimly lit theatre, Felix drew me toward the front, but I pulled back.

"C-can we sit in the back?" I asked. I didn't want to admit that I was scared of a movie. Felix agreed, and led me to the back of the theatre, and settled down next to me in the cushy seats.

"I'm glad you came." He whispered. I smiled at him, and held his hand gently.

"Of course."

* * *

"I don't like it. I don't like it. Felix, I don't like this can we leave?" I asked. Felix hugged me gently and kissed my hair.

"Calm down sweetie." He said. I blushed at the pet name, but buried my face further in his chest. "You should have told me you were scared of scary movies." He muttered, smoothing my hair down, and drawing circles on my shoulder blades.

"You wanted to see it." I whispered, but I didn't know why. We were the only ones in the theatre.

"Lets leave." Felix said, grabbing our coats, and bags.

"No!" I said grabbing his arm, and pulling him back down.

"Why not?" He asked. I blushed, and glanced down at my lap.

"I don't want the theatre workers to know I was scared." I said. Felix smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled hitting him in the arm. I held his hands up in defense, and I crossed my arms, turning away from him.

"Okay, okay!" He said. "Well, maybe I can distract you then." He said. I glanced over at him.

"Wha-" I was cut off by him pressing me down into the seat, and kissing me softly. Luckily, none of the arm rests were up so i was able to lay down comfortably. Despite my sudden gravitational change, Felix laid his weight on top of me, and kissed me whole heartily before moving on to my neck. I gasped for breath, and clutched onto Felix's back in fear of falling while he made small red marks up and down my neck.

"Felix." I breathed. He hummed in response, and tipped my neck back lightly.

"Fe-felix wait." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth Felix removed his lips, and sat up quickly.

"I-i'm so sorry, Cry, I must have crossed a line. Forgive me?" He said. I smiled, and leaned forward. Kissing him loudly. **(*editing note* Loudly?wtf is wrong with me?)**

"You didn't cross a line, Felix." I said after pulling away. He smiled at me, and held both of my hands gently.

"Then whats wrong?" He asked in a soft voice. I held my ground and kept eye contact.

"I-I wanna know what we are." I said. Felix looked at me with a blank expression. I was speaking Swedish... right?

"What we are?" He asked. I nodded, and he pulled me toward him quickly, into a tight hug.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, repeating my words from earlier today. I chuckled and held on to him. Both of us ignoring the screams coming from the large screen in front of us.

"Well, you never asked." I said.

"Crystopher, will you be my boyfriend?" Felix asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said in response. Immediately being tackled back down to into the seats, by my newly proclaimed boyfriend.

* * *

**A week later **

"Babe!" Felix yelled from the kitchen. I was rocking Ellie in her carseat trying to get her to stop crying.

"Yeah?" I shouted back. There was no answer, besides a few clambering noises, and the sound of what sounded like out lamp falling over. Suddenly, Felix burst through the double doors of our bedroom.

"Lets get a smaller bed!" He said. I looked at him like he was crazy, and shook my head.

"No way, I like the extra room!" He scuffed.

"you also like to lay on top of me in your sleep." He countered. I blushed, and looked away. Of course, I slept in the same bed with Felix, but it had never gone beyond just...kissing in the bedroom. And Felix never pushed me to do anything beyond kissing. Yet looking at him, and how he acted, and looked, and talked. It made me wonder... was Felix even a virgin?

I never asked of course, thinking it wasn't my business to know, and even if he was or wasn't it shouldn't affect how I felt about him. So I kept my mouth closed, and kept rocking the baby.

"And," He continued, "We will have more room to put the new ps4, and XBOX 1!" Felix said. "And we could get a new TV!" I shook my head again.

"Felix, I like our bed." I said. "Besides, we don't even own an XBOX one of PS4." When Felix argued no further I looked up from the robotic baby. He was standing awkwardly, looking anywhere but near me.

"You didn't." I warned. He looked sheepishly up at me.

"Surprise." He muttered weakly.

"Oh my goodness!" I yelled, noticing the baby had stopped crying and put the bottle down. I turned to Felix. "I am so excited! Where are they? Do you have any games? Lets play now!" I said. Felix smiled brightly, and wrapped his arms around me to calm me down.

"Relax babe." he said, and I did. "There is no room to set them up. We need a smaller bed." I realized now that Felix had used my love of games, and the Play Station to trick me. I squinted my eyes at him.

"You tricked me." I said. He grinned, and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"I did it to help you. Not only get the upgraded consoles, but more cuddle time as well." Felix said.

I smiled, and kissed him again.

"When does the bed get here?" I asked knowing he already ordered it. He smiled.

"A couple hours." He answered.

"We have time." I said before kissing him once more, and leading him to the large bed. Perhaps it should be put to use one last time.

* * *

**They didn't Frick frack if thats what you are thinking.**

**I don't think they are at that point in their relationship yet. That being said, the questions of the chapter is.**

**Lemon, yes or no? **

**And,**

**Do you think adding rated M content can make or break a good story?**

**Let me know in the reviews, they are always appreciated. **

**~miyo-nani**


	6. Just a quick update!

**Don't worry! I'm not here to tell you guys that I am discontinuing my storys! Or make up an excuse for not updating. (I just updated!) I just wanted to clear up some of the lemon things that people are talking about in the comments! **

**I am asexual. I am a 17 year old asexual girl. I am mature about sex scenes. I am aware that they happen. I accept it. No, i don't think a sex scene can break a story, but I do think it can be misplaced, and unnecessary. **

**I don't want anybody to think I am gonna turn this story into a raging hot, bloody porno. **

**Nah. I respect my younger readers, and have decided to keep it classy. **

**Love you guys!**

**~Miyo**


End file.
